In a conventional unmanned aerial system, mission equipment operates independently of an aerial system and is internally provided with an angular velocity sensor for stabilization control so that a sensed angular velocity can be fed back to the aerial system and thus a camera can be prevented from unstable movement while the aerial system flies.
However, the mission equipment has problems that it is very expensive, is slow to respond to a sudden maneuver of the aerial system and shows stabilization performance varied depending on flight characteristics.